Sex Lives In LA
by ChainGangHottieWithKillerLegsx
Summary: ONE SHOT! It's his movie premiere, he isn't bothered, he hasn't seen her in so long, they act like strangers, but don't you know... "Sex lives in LA, Right?" If anyone else had said it, it would feel so wrong, but this feels so right. Cena/Keibler.


_**A/N: My new one shot. **_

**_Featuring my favourite couple._**

**_Hope you like it, please Read and Review._**

* * *

_**Sex Lives In LA...**_

The Glitz.

The Glamour.

The Paparazzi.

The Red Carpet.

Flash. Flash. Flash.

I look around and its all I see...

Beautiful Women, Fast Cars and a lot of Alcohol.

This can only lead to one thing... Sex.

I hear my name being called as I leave my limo and walk out onto the red carpet, movie premiers are all the rage...apparently.

Flash. Flash. Flash.

Paparazzi.

It's a hopeless cause to me, until I see her that is, she's being interviewed by the paparazzi and she's clearly a natural behind the camera, she's got legs that go on for days, and boy she knows how to use them.

The way her hair seems to be slow moving, gently blowing around her face framing it delicately, I can't help but notice her.

She's the beautiful woman I've been waiting for, I've got a fast car and I'm pretty sure this place has got the alcohol, so this can only lead to one thing... Sex.

Flash. Flash. Flash.

I'm sure she knows I'm watching her, her dress seems to have moved slightly higher up her thighs than it was before, or maybe it is just my imagination and what I want to be doing to her, I could practically be undressing her with my eyes.

She's now turning to look in my direction, what should I do? My minds gone blank, all I know is that the beautiful woman is looking at me, or maybe she's just looking in my direction.

Lust.

Desire.

Want.

Need.

Flash. Flash. Flash.

The paparazzi are asking questions, which brings me back to reality, I turn back to the reporter in front of me, smile, and mutter something about needing to go inside as the movie would be starting. Its half-hearted, I just needed to get away from the beautiful woman who keeps drawing me to her.

Flash. Flash. Flash.

End of the Red Carpet.

Thankfully I feel a bit safer now, comfortable in fact.

Why do I come to events like this?

I'm standing by the bar, I order a drink in order to settle my nerves, but the uncomfortableness is about to come back, she's back.

Standing next to me at the bar, I can't help it, and then I hear her speak, she's got a voice of an angel, _'So what's your poison?' _I hear her ask.

I hold up my glass, _'Bourbon, a true honest drink' _I reply not looking at her yet..

She laughs, and my eyes are forced to look up at her, _'Yours?'_

She imitates me, by holding up her glass, _'Vodka, a real drink' _she bites her lip, and its increasingly sexy.

It's now my turn to laugh, I don't know why though, maybe it's nerves, but why do I feel so nervous?

I feel like I've always known her, she looks like an angel, but I know she's not, I can just tell she's not, I didn't realise the devil could ever look so good.

I shake my head, what is it about this woman?

She's watching me, I notice once I come out of my trance like state, _'So what's a beautiful girl like you doing here?' _

She blushes, _'You think I'm beautiful?' _She replies, and I am annoyed with myself for saying that even if it is true.

_'I'd be lying if I said no, so why are you here? And not in there?' _My head nods in the direction of where the movie is being premièred.

_'Because there's not hot guys in there'_ She says without missing a beat.

_'So you think I'm hot?' _I smirk.

_'I'd be lying if I said no' _She replies casually.

_'Another drink?' _I say happily, I've succeeded so far in my plan.

_'Isn't this your movie premiere? So why aren't you in there?' _I hear her ask.

I look at her, she looking at me expectantly, _'Because your not in there...'_

Lust.

Desire,

Want.

Need.

She smiles, and grabs my hand, I don't look confused, I know what's about to happen.

Isn't it obvious..._**Sex Lives In LA**_**.**

She pushes me back into what I assume is the bathroom area of this place.

She walks towards the door and locks it, before turning to look at me, she whispers in my ear, _'Sex lives in LA, right?' _If anyone else had said it, it would feel so wrong, but this feels so right.

I knew she was the devil..

As I feel her hot breath against my cool skin, I'm reaching for the bottom of her dress, so I can do what I've been thinking of doing since I first saw her tonight. But she pushes my hands away, I look confused, _'Let me' _I hear her mutter before she kisses me, her kisses are different from any I've ever felt before.

Lust.

Desire.

Want.

Need.

She's trailing her fingers down my chest, my breathing has got quicker, my hearts beating at a quickening rate, I know she knows this, how can this have no effect on her? I wonder.

There's no time to think, she's got her fingers undoing my belt, I take a deep breath, and its off, in a flash, she's undone my belt and my trousers are around my ankles.

She smiles, looking at my boxers which are doing nothing to disguise my erection which is all for her, she runs her hand over it, and I let out a groan, she is the devil, a tease and so god damn gorgeous. I try to remove her hands, but she shakes me off, as she rolls down my boxer shorts. My breath is coming out in short grasps. She's staring at me, she's burning holes through my body, but I don't mind, her eyes trail all over my body, and ends on my unleashed erection, she strokes it again and I let out a groan again.

_'You...are...S-Such a tease...' _I breathe out slowly.

She's laughing, still gripping my erection in her hand, slowing moving her hand up and down, she hears me growl, I want more, I need more. Her movements get faster as my body begin to shake, I'm so close, and I think she can tell as she stops. And I look at her as she begins to move away from me, _'Is that all I get?'_ I ask her and she shakes her head, _'There's no need to be shy now you know?'_ and I hear her laugh again, I think I'm getting used to it, it could grow on me I guess.

_'I just don't think you should get to have all the fun that's all, you know?' _She's teasing me, but it doesn't matter, because its now my turn to have some fun. It takes me less than a flash to have her up against the wall, I smirk, as I can see her breath is now laboured. I place my hand under her dress and let is dance along her thigh, I run it along her inner thigh and I can feel her heat, I reach out for her red hot centre, thinking I'd have to deal with her underwear, but I soon realise she's not wearing any, I raise an eyebrow at her, she's taking in deep breaths the same way I was before.

She realises I've stopped my pursuit in touching her and she smiles not like her normal happy smile, this time it is evil, _'It saves time...' _and I laugh softly as I slip one finger into her pulsing centre, she leans back on the wall as I slip another finger inside of her, my movement starts off slowly and she lets out a few groans, and I smirk as I feel her wetness on my fingers, and that's all it takes for my fingers to start moving in and out of her at a faster rate, _'Oh John, John' _I hear her say, _'Yes...' _I reply casually, as I stop, she's about to complain I know as I could feel her about to cum for me.

She looks angry, and I smile, _'Don't worry darling, I wasn't finished yet...' _I whisper into her ear seductively as I lift her off the ground and her red hot centre meets my still erect penis, I guide myself into her gently, and I can hear a small moan being released from her lips. She wraps her legs around my waist which allows me to delve deeper into her, and I begin to move faster, _'John... Uh, Yeah...' _I can hear her moaning against my ear, and I pull out of her, only my tip is still within her and I can feel her squirming beneath me, she wants me to carry on, she's close and hell I'm close, just I love to tease, and then I slam back into her and she lets out the biggest moan I've heard all night, and we're back into the same rhythm, it starts off slow and then it gets faster and faster, as I pump into her, she scratches her nails down hard into my back, and I lower my head to her neck and kiss it gently up and down, and I look up just in time to see her eyes roll into the back of her head as her muscles contract around me and her warm, thick cum spilling out of her as I slam into her again and suck on her neck, leaving my mark, a few more thrusts and its my turn as my cum spills into her.

I let her down gently, her arms are still around my neck, and our breathing is still laboured, I gently kiss her as I turn out of her reach, and walk away to unlock the door.

_'Great movie première John' _she says breathlessly as she is trying to catch it, _'I think that was because of you Stace...' _I smile, and put out my hand, _'Common we should really be in there...' _and she laughs, as she takes my hand and leads us out of the bathroom area, she kisses my cheek and smiles up at me, _'I love you John' _she says as she's about to turn around and walk into the theatre area, but I've stopped which means she stops to look at me expectantly again, and a small smile reaches my lips, _'I love you too Miss Keibler...' _she smiles brightly, _'As if I had a choice after that...'_ and she hits my arm playfully before carrying on walking, dragging me with her.

I smile as she carries on walking in front of me, I guess tonight wasn't completely hopeless, my movie, **The Marine, **did great, even though I wasn't that interested in that tonight, it was the first time I'd seen my girlfriend for a long time, and she still had that effect on me, which was just fine by me, as she loves me and I love her. My girlfriend Stacy Keibler, looked stunning tonight, her short black dress suited her perfectly, it showed off her beautiful curves and beautifully tanned long legs which I loved.

Lust.

Desire.

Want.

Need.

They were all back, as I watched her beautiful body in front of me.

Flash. Flash. Flash.

The Red Carpet.

Beautiful Women, Fast Cars and Alcohol.

They all lead to the inevitable... Sex.

But I only wanted that with her....

It's true, _**Sex Lives In LA.**_


End file.
